


Let me kiss you where you lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis really, really wants to rim Harry; loosely based on their 2010 Xfactor timeline</p><p>Or a smutty fic to satisfy my obsession with rimming :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me kiss you where you lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks

**September 2010 Xfactor house**

             Louis'd been thinking about something and needed to buck up the courage to ask Harry about it.  They’d been fooling around for months now-hand jobs, blow jobs, kissing, hickeys, tickle fights that turn into dry humping on each other’s legs-but Louis wanted to take it to the “next level”. Not sex-he definitely wasn’t ready for that either-but something a bit more intimate: he wanted to eat him out.

            He’d never done it with a boy-he’d gone down on Hannah a few times and she’d gotten off on it but it wasn’t really his “thing” & now he knows why-but this was Harry. His first love, his first boy kiss, his first everything and he really, really wanted to do this to him and for him.  He’d watched porn to “learn” how it works-come on, he was an eighteen-year-old boy for crying out loud-and they seemed to enjoy it a lot, so why not?

Now he just had to figure out how to bring it up to Harry, the sweet, doe-eyed, innocent virgin….

            Harry was inexperienced-he claimed he’d had sex with a girl before Xfactor, though Louis was skeptical-but he was usually game for anything that Louis brought up. Louis’ mind flashed back to the first time he touched Harry’s dick and got him off, the look of excitement, anxiety and pleasure on Harry’s face overwhelmed them both.  Louis got turned on just thinking about the level of pleasure he could take him to with a good rimming.

            One day they were lounging around the Xfactor house, Harry fresh out of the shower wrapped in a towel and laying on his stomach, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone.  Louis jumped on his bed to land beside him and said “hey, Curly, whatcha doing?”

            “Hey Lou, nuthin, just messing about. What’s up?” Harry replied.

            Louis steeled his nerves and pressed a light kiss to Harry’s lips-they were actually alone for once-and said “you know I love you, right?”

            Harry looked at him suspiciously and said “yesssss…why?”

            Louis sighed quickly: “Look, I want to do something to you that I think you’ll like.”

            Harry’s gorgeous green eyes got as big as saucers and Louis replied “NO! Not THAT! Good heavens, NO!” and he saw Harry visibly relax so he continued.  He leaned in closer to him to whisper “I wanna go down on you”

            Harry cocked his head, his limp curls flopping over his forehead and said “huh?”

            Louis smiled, “I wanna put this”-and he pointed to his tongue-“there”-and he pointed to Harry’s bum.

            Harry said nothing, just backed off the bed quickly, a look of surprise, shame-and was that disgust-washing over his face as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

            “So I’ll take that as a ‘no’” Louis thought as he picked himself off the bed to talk to Harry.  When he reached the bathroom door, he thought he could hear Harry crying so now he was panicked and he started banging on the door. “Harreh! Open the door! Harreh!” he yelled and he heard the lock on the door click so he pushed it open to find Harry standing in the middle of the room, tears falling down his face.

            Louis took two steps and wrapped Harry in for a hug. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said, brushing Harry’s tears off his cheek.

            “Louis, that’s gross what you want to do! I mean it’s my _bum_ and you want to put your mouth there!” he exclaimed.

            Now Louis felt like shit. “Babe, I’m sorry, it was just an idea, okay? I’ve seen it done in a porno or two and they seemed to enjoy it, so that’s why I wanted to try it with you. But if you don’t want to, it’s no big deal, okay?”

            Harry sniffled loudly and wiped the snot off his nose with the back of his hand. “You watched porn?” he asked softly.

            “Yes, look, that’s not really the point of this discussion is it?” he asked, trying to divert Harry’s attention away from that fact.

            Harry shook his head. “You promise you’ll still love me even if I don’t want to do that thing?” he asked.

            “Harry, darling, of course!” he said, rubbing his hands gently up Harry’s back and resting them on his bum. “It was just a crazy idea, okay? Let’s forget I even brought it up!”

            Harry nodded and pulled Louis in for a hug. “Okay, babe. Love you.”

            “I love you too. Now get dressed, your sexiness is driving me mad,” Louis teased as he smacked his bum.

            Later that night as they cuddled in Harry’s bunk, Louis jerked both of them off til they came.

**One month later**

            One Direction had an amazing night on the show with a rousing performance so they partied-well as much as they could considering Louis was the only one old enough to drink-until the early morning.  Harry was a bit tipsy and as they stumbled into Louis’ bunk to sleep, he was palming at Louis’ dick and trying to find his lips to kiss.  He wasn’t having much success, though, which Louis found adorable; pretty much everything Harry did was adorable though…

            Louis’ iPad was sitting on his night stand and he said “Harry, can I show you something?”

            “Ssuree, Yoois,” came Harry’s slurred reply.

            Louis grabbed his iPad and tucked both of them under the covers; he pulled up the porno he’d watched last month that showed two guys rimming each other.  He quickly turned it on and watched Harry’s reaction in the soft glow of the screen.  Harry’s drunk brain took a few seconds to register what in fact he was watching then his face went from engaged in it, to shocked, to disgust.  He slammed the iPad onto the mattress and flipped on his stomach, burying his head into the pillow.

            “SHIT,” thought Louis as he rubbed Harry’s back gently.

            Harry quickly turned himself around and said a bit too loudly “Louis I’ve never put anything up my bum before so why would I want your tongue in there?!”

            “Shhh, Curly!” Louis admonished though everyone was sound asleep.

            Harry was crying again-only this time it was a drunk cry which involved a lot of wailing so Louis had to pull him into his chest to muffle his sounds.

            “Babe, me neither, okay? I’ve never put anything up my bum before!” Louis whispered, rubbing Harry’s back to soothe him.

            Harry pulled his head away from Louis’ chest to say “you haven’t?”

            “No! Look, maybe we should just start slowly, say I finger you and you see if you like it? If not, we’ll stop and it will go no further, promise.”

            Harry nodded. “Mmmkay. Now?” he asked.

            Louis was talking in a general sense but the way Harry said the word “Now?” made him change his mind. He shrugged. “If you want.”

            Harry bit his lip and nodded quickly. “But don you need somefing to, um, slide dem in?”

            “Well, it’s your lucky day, Curly!” Louis said, blue eyes flashing, as he reached from under the covers to open his bedside drawer and pull out a small tube of lube.

            “Louis why do you hab dat in dere?” Harry asked drunkenly.

            “Uh, for me own purposes, love. Let’s leave it at that,” Louis replied, flicking open the lid.  He pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips and said, “now, turn over on your side,” which Harry did quickly.  Louis tugged down Harry’s boxers and poured lube on his index finger.

Louis had only ever fingered Hannah and she was soft and pliable so he assumed that’s what Harry would feel like. He was not prepared for what it _actually_ felt like and for Harry’s response…

He leaned into Harry’s ear, “okay, babe, I’m gonna press one finger in, okay?” he whispered, pushing the pad of his index finger to Harry’s hole.  He flinched slightly so Louis rubbed his back with his left hand so he would relax.

“Shhh, baby, I’ve got you,” Louis said as he gently nudged the tip of his finger into Harry and pushed it into the first knuckle.  He heard Harry groan softly so he started twisting and slowly pumping his finger into him; he felt warm and tight and slick and so, so good.

“Babe, you okay?” Louis asked, brushing Harry’s curls off his neck to press a kiss there.  Harry just nodded, his eyes shut tightly; Louis hoped that was because he was getting turned on, not because he was hurting him.

“I can stop, you know?” Louis suggested and finally Harry spoke: “NO!” he said forcefully so Louis took that as a sign to keep going.

With Hannah, it was just a squishy column that Louis could thrust his fingers into at will, sometimes going deeply into her, sometimes going shallow to hit her G-spot. But with Harry, he met resistance when he went into his knuckle so he wondered what would happen if he pressed through that?

When he did, Harry reacted by clawing at the sheets and pressing his hips back into Louis; when Louis twisted his finger and pulled it out, he heard Harry whine at the loss of friction and feeling inside him.

“Holy fuck this is amazing,” Louis thought as he gently pushed into Harry again with one finger.  “Babe, it’s good?” he asked and Harry just nodded quickly; Louis knew that he could put two fingers into Hannah to stretch her out and get her wet so he wondered if he could do the same to Harry?

When he pushed his index finger as far as it could go then slowly dragged it out, he whispered “can I put two fingers in? If it’s too much, I’ll stop.”

Even in the darkness, Louis could see sweat starting to form on Harry’s forehead and noticed Harry’s erection…

WHOA

“MMm,hmmm,” Harry moaned, softly thrusting his hips back into Louis.

Louis poured more lube on his second finger then pressed both of them into Harry who responded by biting his lip and letting out a soft whimper; when Louis pushed both fingers deeper into him, Harry’s eyes bulged open and he muttered “fuck” as he bucked his hips back into Louis.

“Babe do you like this?” Louis asked as he pushed his fingers in and out of Harry.

“Yes, Louis, yes,” Harry’s voice was no more than a whisper.

Louis pressed kisses to Harry’s neck and back saying “you look gorgeous like this, okay?” and he saw Harry’s dick leaking come. “Do you want to touch yourself?” Louis asked seductively causing Harry to whimper “yes, please?” and Louis thought he was going to lose his ever-loving mind as Harry reached down to grab his dick.

Harry used his left hand to brace himself against the wall so he could push his hips back into Louis while he jerked himself off; Louis increased the pace of his fingers and started pulsing them in. His fingers were in a V-shape and he could feel Harry’s hole getting stretched out with each push and it was so fucking hot he thought _he_ was gonna cum right there.

With a few more strokes, Louis could feel the orgasm building inside Harry and holy fuck it was glorious. “Babe, you gonna cum,” Louis asked as he thrust his fingers inside Harry one last time. Harry nodded, bit his lip then squeezed the tip of his dick as cum shot out of it and onto the sheets.

“Babe, you’re amazing, so good, so, so good,” Louis cooed in his hear as he rode out his orgasm, sweaty curls stuck to his forehead.  As Louis pulled his fingers out, he heard Harry gasp then he turned around to meet Louis for a kiss.

“Did you like that?” Louis asked in between kisses.  He saw Harry’s face fully for the first time since they’d started and his pupils were blown wide with desire and he had a dopey, love-struck look on his face.

“Yes, Louis, very much,” he said somewhat sheepishly. “I’m so sleepy now…love you,” he murmured as he lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

“Whoa, that was brilliant! So much better than Hannah!” Louis thought.  However, he was hard and Harry was asleep so he turned over to face away from Harry, used the lube he had handy and jerked himself off to the sensation of feeling Harry from the inside.

He drifted off to sleep, thinking about exploring Harry's bum with his tongue and it was almost too hot to imagine…

**Two months later**

            One Direction lost the Xfactor and Harry was absolutely devastated; Louis wasn’t sure if he was upset because he thought the group would break up or if he thought THEY would break up. But regardless, he held him for over an hour while he cried.

            When he stopped, he wailed “Louis what’s going to happen to us?!”

            “Uh, nothing,” Louis replied which garnered him a swat on the chest from Harry. “Heyyy what was that for?”

            “Sorry, I’m just mad about this whole thing! And once we leave the Xfactor house who knows when I’ll see you again?!” Harry exclaimed.

            “Harry, what ARE you going on about?” Louis asked getting increasingly annoyed.

            Harry huffed out a breath. “We’re all gonna go our separate ways now that this is over and we will never see each other again!”

            Louis stroked a hand through Harry’s curls, “love, you’re freaking out over nothing. I mean, we only live an hour from each other and we will have the Xfactor tour starting next year so no one’s going anywhere,” he reassured him.

            Harry wiped his tears away. “Are you sure?”

            Louis’ mouth turned up into a soft smile, “of course. How about this? Over the holidays, we’ll plan to meet halfway between Donny and Cheshire and our mums can go shopping and we can hang out.”

            “Yeah, I’d like that I think,” Harry replied.

            “Good! Then it’s a date,” Louis winked at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Harry tucked his head into his shoulder.

**Two weeks later**

            Just as planned Harry and Louis met at a hotel over the holidays and Harry was so excited to see Louis he literally jumped into his arms.  Of course they’d talked, texted and FaceTimed at least once every day   They’d gone shopping and out to dinner with their mums and were now relaxing in their hotel room; Louis was on the bed absentmindedly scrolling through the channels when Harry came out of the shower and sat on the end of the bed.

            Louis could tell he wanted to say something “what’s up, Curly?” he asked.

            Harry sighed, chocolate curls flouncing around his head. “Louis, for your birthday, I’ve decided to, um, let you do that thing you’ve been wanting to do,” he said softly, staring at his hands in his lap.

            Louis launched himself at Harry, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “Really?” Louis exclaimed.

            “Yes, really,” Harry replied smiling. “we can start now if you like.”

            Louis thought he would explode with anticipation as he took Harry’s head into his hands and said “you’re the best boyfriend EVER!”

            “I’m your only boyfriend ever, Louis,” Harry replied snarkily as he crawled up the bed, shedding his towel on the way.  Now he was on his stomach, naked with his hips pushed up slightly off the bed.  Louis licked his lips in response to the sight of gorgeous, virginal Harry displayed before him.  Louis sat on Harry’ss bum so he could massage Harry’s shoulders; “just relax, love,” he cooed as Harry laid his chest down into the mattress.

            Louis peppered kisses down Harry’s back softly and gently; when he got to the swell of his bum near his back, he felt Harry raise up on his elbows and turn his head.   Louis ducked between Harry’s legs, spreading them further apart, as he started rubbing his bum cheeks which were tensed together.

            “Babe you’re gonna have to relax for me,” Louis observed and when Harry released his bum cheeks, Louis could see the goose pimples on Harry’s flesh. As Louis slowly spread his cheeks apart he said “okay, gonna start now,” and pushed his tongue out of his mouth.  As he bent his head down, Harry squeezed his cheeks together again; “relax, baby,” Louis said and he unclenched them again.

            The second time Louis went to put his tongue to Harry’s hole, Harry turned his head over his shoulder and yelled “NO, don’t!” Louis looked at him through his long eyelashes and saw a scared boy who didn’t want Louis’ tongue anywhere near his bum. Tears were forming in his eyes and Louis said “I’ll stop,” as he crawled up the bed to pull Harry in for a hug.

            Through his tears Harry said “Louis, I’m sorry I thought I was ready but I’m not. What if it tastes bad? What if you don’t like it then you won’t like me anymore? What if I’m not clean enough?”

            “Shhh, baby, it’s okay.  I will like it because it’s YOU; and if you’re worried about being clean maybe you should shave down there? You know, just in case?” Louis replied.

            “Well I don’t know about that, but I don’t think I’m ready for this. Sorry I ruined your birthday present,” Harry said glumly.

            “Haz, look, the fact that I get to spend time alone with you is all the birthday present I need,” Louis told him cheerfully.

            “Promise?” Harry sniffled.

            “Promise,” Louis confirmed. “Want me to finger you instead?” Louis suggested and Harry nodded in reply.

            “Okay, I can do that,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s nose and hopping off the bed to find his lube.

            When he scrambled back onto the bed he sat in between Harry’s legs and quickly squirted lube on to his fingers.  “Can you do two?” Harry asked and Louis patted his bum to say “of course, darling, whatever you want” and gently pushed two of his fingers into Harry which caused him to buck his hips further up off the mattress.  With this kind of leverage, Louis could push his fingers up Harry’s hole slowly then twist them to drag them out.  At one point he thought he felt something soft and spongy, about the size of a dime; he wondered if that was Harry’s “g-spot”? He gently pressed it with his fingers and Harry responded by pushing his hips into the mattress, squeezing his cheeks together and grumbling “fuck”

            Ok so maybe that _was_ his g-spot?!

            Harry turned his head around over his shoulder and asked “Lou, what was that?!”

            “I think that was your prostate, babe,” Louis mused, twisting his fingers in again.

            “Can…can you do that again?” Harry asked hesitantly.

            Louis blew him a kiss. “Of course,” he replied as he drug is fingers down and out, brushing past the spot once more and garnering the same reaction out of Harry.  Now with every press on it, Harry would fuck his hips into the mattress and it was ridiculously hot.

            “Babe, you look amazing. Are you okay?” Louis asked and Harry bit into his pillow and nodded so Louis increased the speed of his fingers which caused Harry to increase the speed of his hips.

            “God, fuck, Lou, gonna, fuck,” Harry moaned using quick staccato flicks of his hips on the comforter.  “Come on, babe, come for me,” Louis asked softly and with one last hit on Harry’s spot, he yelped out, planted his hips firmly downward and squeezed his cheeks together.

            ‘That’s it, baby,” Louis soothed, rubbing his hand over Harry’s bum and slowly pulling his fingers out. “So good, so, so good.”

            Harry’s head was turned to the side on the pillow and his eyes were shut so Louis crawled up the bed to press a kiss into his cheek. “Did you like that, baby?” he asked and Harry nodded then turned over on his back.

            “C’mere,” he said, pointing to his chest so Louis climbed onto him as his rock hard dick almost poked Harry in the eye.  Without warning, Harry grabbed Louis’ dick and stuck it in his mouth.

            “Fuck, Harry,” Louis groaned as Harry raked his tongue over his shaft and started moaning over it.  After a few quick bobs of his head, Harry motioned with his hand for Louis to sit up on his knees and push himself forward; when he did, his balls hit Harry’s chin and the tip of his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat.

            This was the best blow job of his life; way better than anything Hannah gave him.  Watching Harry’s pink lips wrapped around his dick was akin to an out of body experience for Louis.  He braced himself on the headboard and started flicking his hips so his dick went in and out of Harry’s mouth and he took it like a champ.

            “Babe, I’m…I’m fucking your mouth,” Louis gasped and Harry gave him the thumbs up sign which made Louis giggle.  With every thrust in, his dick went just a bit further into Harry’s mouth until he was almost gagging on it but he never made Louis stop. “God this is so hot, baby, you look amazing, you feel wonderful. Hot and wet and you take me so well” Louis said and he got another thumbs-up.

            “I’m close, baby, lemme pull out so I can come on your chest,” Louis said because he’d never come in Harry’s mouth before.  Harry responded by putting his hand on Louis’ bum cheek so he couldn’t back up and he waved his hand forward as if to say “stay, bring it on.”

            “Are you gonna swallow me?” Louis asked incredulously and Harry nodded. “Fuck, you sure?”and Harry nodded again.

            “Ok, baby, if it’s too much just turn your head okay?” Louis said nervously because he wasn’t sure if Harry could take what he was about to give him.  Harry started massaging Louis’ balls while he twisted his tongue around his length and that was all it took for Louis to explode down Harry’s throat.

            “God, fuck, Harry!” Louis exclaimed as he pressed his hips and dick as far into Harry’s mouth as he could go as his orgasm pulsed thru him; Harry opened his mouth slightly and just kept swallowing him down.  W hen Louis finished,  he wiped a drop of cum off Harry’s lip then slowly pulled out of his mouth and curled up into his side, exhausted.

            He pressed a kiss to his cheek and said “that was the best birthday present ever. I love you.”

            “I love you too, Lou. Thought it was the least I could do since I chickened out on the other thing,” Harry explained.

            “Babe, you didn’t chicken out, it’s fine, I promise,” Louis reminded him. “Now, let’s snuggle for a nap, kay?”

            So they both dove under the covers-still naked-and Harry pulled Louis in for a cuddle and a nap.

**Three weeks later**

            Louis and his best friend, Stan, took Harry on a ski trip to Courchevel, France for a long weekend before rehearsals began for the Xfactor tour.  Well, for Harry it was more “falling” than “skiing” but they had a blast and Louis laughed his butt off at Harry’s long, lanky legs going higgledy piggledy down the slopes.  They all returned to their chalet, ate dinner, which Harry cooked, and had a few glasses of wine, then chatted for a while on the couch.  Soon Stan started yawning so he said “catch you mates tomorrow! Can’t wait to see Harry’s second day on the slopes!” and Harry chucked a pillow at him.

            “Wanker,” Harry muttered.

            As they relaxed by the fire, Harry said “I’m gonna go hop in the shower, kay?” and pressed a kiss to Louis’ fringe.  They had staked claim to the master bedroom in the house which had an attached bathroom. “Mmm, be in shortly,” Louis said absentmindedly.  He heard Harry turn on the water and after a few minutes he decided to go sit on their bed and watch TV in their room.  Harry was taking an inordinately long time in the shower so when he came out, Louis snarked “jeez that was the world’s longest shower! Were ya havin a proper wank in there?”

            When he looked at Harry, he saw a serious, determined look on his face as he walked towards him and quickly straddled Louis’ lap; the only thing separating Louis from Harry’s naked body was a long towel over Harry’s waist. “No, I was shaving,” Harry replied.

            “Didn’t you already shave your peach fuzz this morning, Curly?” Louis asked, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chin.

            “Not there, you wanker. Down there,” Harry said, motioning to his lap.

            Louis felt his dick twitch in response as his mouth dropped open, aghast. “Babe, really? Can I see?” he asked so Harry climbed off his lap and dropped his towel on the floor. When he did, his entire pelvic area was clean shaven, from his balls to his hips; Louis reached out to touch it and said incredulously “I can’t believe you did this for me! Why?”

            Harry climbed back on the bed so he was kneeling beside Louis; “I want you to eat me out tonight, so I thought if I shaved, it would be totally clean for you,” he said. Louis sat up and pulled him in for a quick, wet, sloppy kiss. “Baby are you sure?”

            Harry nodded determinedly. “Yes, I figured if you want to do it then I should let you.”

            “Okay, I…just…uh, okay…can you lay down on the bed and I’ll start?” Louis said, as he struggled to form a sentence.  Harry laid down on his chest and propped his hips up with his knees so his bum was exposed for Louis.  Louis rubbed his hands over Harry’s cheeks, admiring his bare balls and said “I’m gonna start here”-and he pressed a finger to his taint-“it’ll be just like I’m blowing you only from the other side, okay?”

            Harry bit his lip and nodded so Louis bent in and gently kissed Harry’s bare taint and started mouthing at his balls. God, he was beautiful from every angle, but this? This was glorious. He dragged his tongue from the base of Harry’s balls, up his taint to the bottom of his crack and he heard Harry groan. “You okay?” he asked softly.

            “Yes,” Harry breathed out.

            “Okay, I’m gonna just lick my tongue across your hole,” Louis explained.

            “Louis, what’s…what’s it look like?” Harry asked.

            Louis chuckled softly “It’s pink and puckered and beautiful,” and Harry smiled.  “Mmmkay, go ‘head” he said so Louis spread Harry’s cheeks apart, put his tongue just below Harry’s hole and slowly licked over it. Harry pushed his hips forward in response so Louis had to bring them back to him.

            “What’s it taste like?” Harry asked tentatively.

            “You. And soap,” Louis replied.

            “I, uh, put soap on my finger and stuck it up there just to make sure I was, uh, clean,” Harry explained.

            Louis massaged his cheeks; “you’re so good to me, baby. Gonna do that again okay? A few times, see how you like it?” Harry nodded so Louis again took the flat part of his tongue and raked it across Harry’s pink hole, up and down, up and down.

            “Mmmm,” Louis moaned “tastes so good, baby.” And it did; it was nothing like eating out a girl. This was…gorgeous and hot and intimate and so, so very delicious. “I’m gonna keep going, kay?” Louis asked as he started rapidly licking up then down to Harry’s balls then back up; soon Harry was wiggling his hips and getting hard.

            “Feels so good, Lou, fuck,” he moaned as Louis licked over him then gently nipped at his cheek.  He considered putting his tongue inside Harry but he wanted to be patient, see if he wanted that.

            So he got him really, really wet with his spit, tongue, and teeth so much so that his own face was wet and Harry was pulsing his hips up and back and groaning with pleasure.  After a few minutes, Harry said “Lou, Lou, tongue, inside, please,” and the last word was more of a beg than a request.

            OH GOD.

            “You sure, babe?” Louis asked and Harry nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, fuck, yes.”

            THIS WAS IT. THE MOMENT LOUIS HAD BEEN WAITING FOR FOR MONTHS. HOLY FUCK.

            Louis took a deep breath and said “okay, here I go.” The next time he licked over Harry’s hole, he pushed his tongue inside briefly then pulled it out. Then he put his tongue back in only this time he swirled it around; Harry was so tight and pink and delicious Louis thought he would lose his mind. Once he got into a rhythm of lick, dart in, drag out, lick, Harry started to open his legs further and further so soon, Louis’ entire face was buried in his ass.

            It was the best moment of his life; he couldn’t talk, couldn’t function all he could think of was: HARRY HARRY HARRYYYYYYYY.

            When he looked up, Harry’s dick was so hard it was leaking pre-come and he was writhing around on the bed, grasping at the sheets.  Louis pulled his tongue out and he heard Harry whine softly; then he patted him on the bum and said “turn over” so Harry quickly flipped on his back.

            “Why’d you make me do this?” Harry asked desperately.

            “Wanted to see you touch yourself while I tongue you,” Louis remarked and nodded for Harry to start grabbing his dick.  He watched him stroke himself a few times then licked down Harry’s shaft, past his clean-shaven balls and taint to dig his tongue back into his hole.

            Now he could pulse his tongue into Harry slowly then quickly, then repeat; he could also mouth at his balls at the same time.  Within minutes Harry was getting absolutely wrecked, groaning and stroking himself and pushing his hips down into the mattress so Louis could go deeper and deeper.  He lifted his legs off the bed and spread them further apart so soon Louis’ entire tongue fit into his hole.

            He was so tight and wet and Louis almost got off just thinking about what his dick would feel like in there.  Louis started rubbing Harry’s thighs as he licked and flicked his tongue into him; he could tell Harry was close to coming because he’d thrown his head back onto the pillow and his breathing got shallower.

            The noise of Louis’ tongue into Harry plus Harry jerking himself off was glorious; with one last thrust of his tongue, Harry groaned loudly and gave his dick a hard tug until come started spurting out of it in long, white-hot streams.

            It was the most beautiful sight Louis had ever seen and felt; when he came, he tightened up around Louis’ tongue and Louis could literally feel his orgasm pulsing through him.  When he finished, Louis gently kissed him everywhere down there and as he made his way up Harry’s body, he saw a desperate, needy look on his face which he’d never seen before.

            Harry put his hand around Louis’ face and pulled him in roughly for a kiss; Louis didn’t want to bring up the fact that his entire mouth had just been in Harry’s ass but he figured he didn’t care at this point.  In between deep, desperate kisses, Harry moaned “Louis, want you, now, inside, me, make, love, to, me.”

            HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

            Louis pulled his mouth off Harry’s and stared into his now-dark green eyes which were tinged with wetness and desire.  “Babe, no, you’re not ready, let’s take it slowly,” Louis replied, his words betraying his real thoughts which were to push his dick inside him.

            Harry shook his head and continued his staccato speech pattern. “No, ready, now, you, inside, me, love, me, make, love, to, me, now, where’s, the, lube?”

            “You sure this is what you want?” Louis asked hopeful of his response.

            “Yes, want, it, you, inside, please,” Harry replied.

            Louis kissed him gently and said “okay, lemme get the lube” and hopped off the bed to grab it out of his bag. He’d brought it just in case Harry didn’t want to fool around so he could jerk off.

            But this was 10000 times better.

            “Babe, I don’t have a condom,” Louis said and Harry replied “don’t, need, one, we, are, both, clean, just go.”

            Louis’ mouth went dry as he slicked himself up with lube and lined his dick up with Harry’s hole. He’d only had sex a few times with Hannah before they broke up and he really wasn’t a big fan of being intimate with her, but he hoped this would be different.  He slowly pushed himself into Harry who immediately arched his back, spread his legs and grabbed the mattress in a low, guttural moan.  Just like with his fingers, he met resistance initially, but he pushed through that and when he did, his entire dick was inside Harry.

            The veins on Harry’s neck were bulging out and he was grabbing onto the duvet for dear life; Louis ducked his head into his neck to kiss it saying “fuck, babe, you feel so good. You alright?”

            “Yes, Louis, full, big dick, hurts a bit, but okay,” he breathed out.  Louis pulled back softly then thrust back in and Harry yelped.

            “Shit, Harry, am I hurting you?” Louis asked nervously.

            “No, your, dick, is, just, huge,” Harry replied.

            Louis had to laugh. “Ok, babe, uh, thanks, I’ll go slowly so I don’t hurt you.”

            So with short, quick bursts, Louis pushed into Harry, one, two, three, four, five, then kissed his cheek, neck and chest. “God, you feel amazing, so tight and wet for me, baby” Louis moaned in between kisses.  As Harry opened up, with each flick, Louis went a little bit deeper and deeper.  Harry’s breathing regulated and he wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and started tilting his hips in sync with Louis’.

            Fuck if this wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever experienced….he felt sooo much different than Hannah; she was soft and loose and warm. Harry was hard and tight and so hot against his dick it was all he could do not to blow his load right then.

            Louis put his arms on either side of Harry’s chest and started longer thrusts, almost coming out of him with each drag. They were slow at first then quicker, harder, and deeper; he bent down to dig his tongue into Harry’s mouth who accepted it hungrily. “Touch yourself, baby, wanna see you cum again” Louis demanded and Harry reached down to grab his hard dick.

            Being inside Harry while watching him jerk himself off was mind-blowingly awesome and he never, ever wanted it to stop. But unfortunately, his body betrayed his mind because he could feel heat building at the bottom of his spine and creeping into his dick.

            “Babe, fuck, you feel so good, not, fuck, gonna, uh, last much longer,” Louis groaned and Harry nodded. “Yeah, me neither” and with a few more jerks, Harry came; when he did, he tightened up around Louis’ dick and Louis couldn’t contain it anymore. He lost all control as he thrust up and into Harry deeply as he came, hard.

            “Fuck, baby, we’re coming together, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moaned, each “fuck” matching a flick of his hips.  He literally collapsed onto Harry’s cum-covered chest and they were a wordless heap of sweat, tears, and bodily fluids.  Their ragged breathing became slower and deeper, in sync, as Louis’ brain slowly started to function again.  He turned his head-which had been buried in Harry’s shoulder-and kissed his cheek.

            “That was the most amazing experience of my life, baby, I love you so much,” Louis remarked and Harry responded by squeezing his bum. When Louis pulled out, Harry groaned as Louis pulled him into his chest and started rubbing his back with the pads of his hands.  “Baby are you okay? Can you say something?” Louis asked.

            He heard a muffled “fine, yes, amazing, my bum is sore,” coming from Harry so Louis just laughed heartily and squeezed him tighter. “Sorry about your sore bum,” Louis teased and Harry said “don’t be, twas worth it.”

            Louis didn’t know if it was the endorphins from the amazing sex or what but he felt an overwhelming sense of love, satisfaction and contentment at that moment.  The sexual experiences he’d had before Harry paled in comparison-mainly because they were with a woman-and he knew that he never, ever wanted to do what they’d just done with anyone _except Harry_. He’d met his soul mate, his forever after, the love of his life at age 18 on a reality TV show and he knew at that very moment that he would spend the rest of his life making Harry happy. He loved him with every fiber of his being and they’d just connected on a different plane, a new level, than they had before.  This was real love, this was soul-mate, “Love Actually”, “The Notebook” kind of shit and Louis felt ecstatic at the possibilities that lay ahead for them.

            As he tucked his head into Harry’s curls and breathed him in he decided to tell him how he felt; “Harry, I love you,” he said and Harry said “mmm, love you too, babe”

            He tilted Harry’s face up to his and said “I know you’re only 16…”

            Harry rolled his eyes and said sarcastically “I’ll be 17 in a few weeks!”

            Louis started humming the tune “You are sixteen going on seventeen” from the ”Sound of Music” which garnered him a nipple twist from Harry.  Louis yelped, then continued, not really sure how to say what he was truly feeling.  “I want you to be mine, always. I don’t want to be with anyone other than you.” And he paused searching Harry’s face and only finding love and acceptance. “Forever.”

            Louis thought that sounded ridiculously cheesy but Harry responded by forcefully kissing him and saying “yes, same, oh my god Louis I want you until the end of time. I don’t care how young I am. You’re mine and I’m yours. Forever.”

            “Good, well, that’s settled then,” Louis replied as he settled in with his forever boy to drift off to sleep, imagining the amazing opportunities the future held for them.

_Together._

Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont.tumblr.com/) and twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1D_Beards)

**Author's Note:**

> This got kind of fluffy and schmoopy at the end but I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
> Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
